Ezanlar - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
* Ezanlar/1 *Safahat'ın 2'lü tablo sunumu "Düz Lise" '''seviyesi için *Safahat'ın '''Anadolu Liseleri ve İngilizce eğitim veren üniversiteler için sunumu 4'lü iki beyitin tablo sunumu "İhtilaf ı metâli' sebebiyle küre üzerinde ezansız zaman yoktur" Zaman geçmez ki yüz binlerce kalbin vecd-i sekrânı, Zeminden yükselip, göklerde vahdetzâr-ı Yezdân-ı Ararken, dehşet-âkîn etmesin bir sayha vicdânı. Ne lâhûtî sadâ "Allâhu ekber!" sarsıyor cânı... Bu birgülbank-i Hak'tır, çok mudur inletse ekvânı? Bu lâhûtî sadâ çıktıkça cûşa-cûş olup yerden, İner esrâr-ı kudret kibriyâ tavrıyle göklerden. Bütün âheng-i hilkat yâd ederken Hakk'ı ezberden, Vicâhî feyz alır artık o nûru'n-nûr-i ezherden: Hüveydâ şimdi cânandır seherden, şâm-ı esmerden! Seher vaktinde mevcûdât, nûşîn hâb içindeyken, Bu rûhânî nevâ âfâkı mevcâ-mevc edip birden; Muhîtin kalb-i hâmûşunda başlar bir hazin şîven. Bakarsın her taraf zulmet, fakat bir zulmet-i rûşen! Semâ bîdâr, her yıldız Cemâlu'llâh'a bir revzen. Maîşet kayd-ı can fersâsının mahkûm-ı, bîzârı, Bütün bîçâreler gündüz bu yâd-ı merhametkârı, Duyar sermest olur görmüş kadar ferdâ-yı Dîdâr'ı! O neşveyle, yorulmak şöyle dursun, en ağır bârı, Sürükler görmeden, göstermeden yılgınlık âsârı. Güneş mağrib-güzîn olmuş semâ esmer, ufuk gülgûn; Zaman durgun, zemin muğber, cihan dembeste, can mahzûn; Gariblik rû-nümâ yer yer, sükûnet dembedem efzûn... Bakarsın bir de gülbank-i İlâhiden dolup gerdûn, O tenhayî-i sevdâvî olur Allâh ile meskûn! İnip vaktâ ki leylin dest-i istîlâsı gabrâya, Serer dünyâya zulmetten adem çeklinde bir sâye; Nazar medhûş, müstağrak giderken zîr ü bâlâya. Döner, "Allâhu ekber" cûşu yükseldikçe Mevlâ'ya, O muzlim sîne-i hilkat tecellîzâr-ı Sînâ ya! Senin, dem geçmiyor, yâdınla lebrîz olmadan eb'âd! Ne müdhiş saltanat yâ Rab, nasıl âsûde istibdâd! O istibdâda hürmettir ezanlar, subhalar, evrâd... Hayır, sen rûh-i rahmetsin, bu sesler senden ister dâd, Verir miydin, eğer dâd etmesen, feryâda isti'dâd? Gunûde rûh-i tabîat samîm-i zulmette... Sitâreler bile bâlâ-yı sermediyyette, Yavaş yavaş uyumak istiyor yumup gözünü; Seher semâlann altında, açmıyor yüzünü. Firâş-ı leylde dinmiş bütün enîn-i hayat, Ridâ-bedûş-i sükûnet önümde hep safahat. Görüp muhîtimi dalgın hamûş bir vecde, O hâli ben de temâşâya daldım âsûde. Nigâhı mest ediyorken bu levha-i mahmûr, Ufukta yükselerek bir sadâ yı dûrâ-dûr, Yayıldı rûy-i zemînin o anda her yerine, Sokuldu leyl-i ketûmun bütün serâirine. Cihân-ı nâimi kaldırdı, bî-karâr etti, Zalâm içinde ne âlemler âşikâr etti! O yükselen sesi tekrîre başlayıp eb'âd, Duyuldu sîne-i şebden medîd bir feryâd. Semâya çıktı o feryâd, âh-ı ümmet olup! Semâdan indi o feryâd, rûh-i rahmet olup! Uzaktan andırıyorken, demin, heyûlâyı; Semâ'hâne-i leylin birer küçük nâyı Gibiydi şimdi hayâlimde her menâr-ı mehîb... O taş yürekte bu sûzişli nağmeler ne garîb! O nây pârelerin sonra hepsi hemdem olup, Uyandı rûh-i sükûnette bir azîm âşûb. Coşunca âlem-i câmidde sayha-i tehlîl, Minâreler bana gelmişti sûr-i İsrafil: Muhîte çekmiş iken dest-i şeb, ridâ-yı memât; Uyandı karşıki evlerde lem'a lem'a hayât. Uyandı sonra avâlim, uyandı rûh-i sabâh; Uyandı hâb-ı ademden birer birer eşbâh; Uyandı bende de bir şeb-çerağ-ı zulmet-sûz, Ki tâ ebed olacak feyz-i Hak'la sîne-firûz. Tasavvur eylemem artık zevâl o meş'a1 için... Meğer ki nûr-i İlâhi ufûl edip gitsin | ..................................... "Güneşin her yerde farklı zamanda doğması sebebiyle yeryüzünde ezansız zaman yoktur. " Zaman geçmez ki yüz binlerce kalbin sarhoş eden vecdi, Yerden yükselip, göklerde Allah'ın vahdet bahçesini Ararken, bir haykırış dehşetle doldurmasın vicdanı . Ne ilâhî bir ses "Allahu ekber!" sarsıyor canı... Bu bir Hakk'a yakarıştır, çok mudur inletse dünyaları? Bu ilâhî ses coşup yükselince yerden, İner Allah'ın sırları bütün ululuğuyla göklerden. Yaratılışın bütün ahengi okurken Hakk'ı ezberden, Yüzyüze feyz alır artık o parlak nurlar nurundan: Şimdi seherde ve gece karanlığında canandır görünen! Seher vaktinde varlıklar, tatlı bir uykudayken, Bu rûhânî ses ufukları dalgalandırıp birden; Havanın suskun gönlünde başlar hüzünlü bir inleme. Bakarsın her yan karanlık, fakat parlak bir karanlık! Gök uyanık, her yıldız Allah'ın cemaline bir pencere. Ruhu yıpratan geçinme kaydına mahkûm ve bıkkın Bütün zavallılar, gündüz, bu merhamet dolu sözleri Duyar ve kendinden geçer sanki görmüş gibi ahirette Allah'ı! O neşeyle, yorulmak şöyle dursun, en ağır yükü Sürükler görmeden, göstermeden yılgınlık belirtisi. Güneş batmaya dönmüş, gökyüzü kararmış, ufuk gül renkli; Zaman durgun, zemin kırgın, dünya susmuş, can hüzünlü; Bir yalnızlık hissi duyulur yer yer, sessizlik gitgide artar.. Tam bu anda dünyayı ezan sesleri kaplar Ve o sevda duygusu taşıyan tenhalık Allah'ın varlığıyla dolar. Gecenin istilâ eden eli yeryüzüne inip, Dünyanın üstüne yokluk hissi veren karanlıktan bir gölge serdiğinde, Gözler korkulu ve esrara dalmış bir halde bir göğe bir yere bakıyorken, "Allahu Ekber" haykırışı yükselince Mevla'ya, Varlığın o karanlık sinesi Sinâ'daki tecelli makamına döner. Mesafeler her an seni anan sözlerle çınlamaktadır! Ya Rab, bu ne müthiş hükümdarlıktır, varlıkları nasıl rahatlıkla böyle hükmün altına almaktasın! Ezanlar, teşbihler, zikirler hep o hakimiyete duyulan saygıdır. Fakat sen aslında merhamet ruhusun, bu sesler senden ister adalet! Yoksa feryada hiç imkân verir miydin, etmeyecek olsan adalet! Tabiatın ruhu uyumakta karanlığın kalbinde... Yıldızlar bile sonsuz bir yükseklikte Yavaş yavaş uyamak istiyor yumup gözünü, Sabah göklerin altında henüz açmıyor yüzünü. Hayatın bütün iniltisi gecenin yatağında susmuş, Varlığın bütün cepheleri sessizliğin örtüsüyle örtülmüş. Çevremi sakin bir vecde dalmış gördüm. O hali ben de huzur içinde seyre daldım. Bu mahmur tablo gözleri mest ediyorken, Uzaktan uzağa bir ses ufukta yükselerek, Yayıldı yeryüzünün o anda her yerine, Sokuldu sır vermeyen gecenin bütün gizliliklerine. Uyuyan dünyayı kaldırdı, hareketsizliğe son verdi, Karanlıklar içinden ne âlemler ortaya çıkardı! Uzaklıklar bu yükselen sesi tekrarlayıp yeniden, Uzun bir feryat duyuldu gecenin kalbinden, Göğe çıktı o feryat, ümmetin âhı olup! Gökten indi o feryat, rahmetin ruhu olup! Heybetli minareler demin uzakta Dikilmiş karaltıları andırıyorken Şimdi hayalimde gece semahanesinin küçük neylerine benzedi. O taş yürekte bu dokunaklı nağmeler ne kadar garipti! Sonra o neylerin hepsi birbirine yoldaş oldu, Sessizliğin ruhunda büyük bir kargaşa koptu. Cansız görünen âlemde coşunca tehlil sesleri, Minareler sanki İsrafil'in Sûru idi: Gecenin eli çevreye çekmişken ölüm örtüsü; Uyandı karşıki evlerde hayat parıltıları. Uyandı sonra âlemler, uyandı sabahın ruhu; Uyandı yokluk uykusundan birer birer bedenler; Uyandı bende de karanlığı yakan bir gece çerağı, Ki sonsuza dek Hakk'm bereketiyle aydınlatacak yüreğimi. O meş'alenin söneceğini artık tasavvur bile etmem. Meğer ki İlâhi nur batıp gitsin. (1) Bumda Allah ta Sina 'da Hazret-i Musa 'ya tecelli edişine telmih vardır. Hazret-i Musa kendi peygamberliğini kabul edenlerle Mısır'dan çıkıp giderken Sina Çölü'ndeki Tur Dağı'nda Allah ile Konuşmuştur. 8 Ekim 1908 | style="vertical-align: top"| There is nowhere without azan in the world becaues of the rise of the sun in diffrent times While looking for the heaven of God , inebriant love of thousands of hearts arises, outcry with horror fills the conscience. What a divine voice, "Allahu akbar!" soul shaking ... This is an appeal for god, is it too much if it shakes the world? When that divine voice rises from the ground, All the secrets of God descends from heaven .. While harmony of creation reading Hakk from memory, This holy light gets brigher: Now it’s the beloved seen at the darkness of a night and the light of a morning While creatures was sleeping at dawn,, Suddenly when this spiritual sound get horizons rough; At the silence of heart begins a sad moaning. Everywhere may be dark, dark but brilliant! Heaven is awake, every star is a window for the beauty of Allah. All the poor convicted to manage life During the day, they hear that words full of mercy And they loose themselves as if they have seen Allah in Hereafter Cheerfully, carries the heaviest burden without showing signs of exhaustion. The sun has turned to set, the sky is darkened, the horizon is rose-colored; Time is calm, the groundis broken, world is silent, soul is gloomy; A feeling of loneliness is felt, the silence gradually increases .. At that exact time the sound of azan covers the world Complete the call to prayer sounds now occupies the world And the solitude carrying sense of love is filled with God's presence When The invader hand of the night, comes down to earth, and cover the world with a dark shadow with a sense of absence, Eyes are fearful and while they’re looking at the sky and the ground lost in mystery Wh"Allahu Akbar" cry rises to Mevla , The dark face of presence go back to its manifest in Sinai Distance is clanging with the words comemorate you ! O Lord, what a great kingdom, how easily can you assert your authority on the creature Azans, zkırs are all respect for sovereignty. But you are soul of mercy, this sounds want justice! Or would you allow them cry, if you're not justice! spirit of nature is sleepingin the heart of darkness ... Even the stars are an infinite height He wants to slepp closing his eyes, Yet The morning does not open his face under the skies. all the groan of life is silent, in the bed of night, Every part of presence is covered by the silence. I've seen acquaintances immersed in a peaceful love . I began to watch that view in peace While this scene enchanting me, sound rising over the horizon far away Spread to all parts of the earth at that time, Pushing himself all the privacy of the night Waken up the sleeping world, put an end to passivity, What was revealed from the worlds of darkness! Offsets repeating that rising voice again, At long cry was heard from the heart of the heart That cry ''shrieked out the sky, the cry of ummah! The cry landed from the sky , mercy in the spirit! The imposing minarets were standing like siluettes Now it looks like tge small neys of generosity in my dreams How strange was that touching sound in the Stone hearts. All the neys become companion to eachother, A great commotion broke in the silence of soul. When tehlil sounds broke out in lifeless world, Raphael Wall as if it was Minarets: hand of night covered everywhere the death He woke up ,the glitter of life at the opposite houses Th worlds woke up ,then the spirit of morning woke the bodies woke one by one absence sleep ; I woke , the one who lits the darkness of night That my heart will shine with the blessing of Hakk forever I can’t even think that the torch would be out of fire unless the Divine light disappears | 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة''' |} |} osmanlıca (إختلاف مطالع صببيله كره اوزرنده ازانسز زمان يوقدر) زمان كچمز كه يوز بيكلر جه قلبك وجد سكر زميندن يوكسوب ٬ كوكلر ده واهدتزار يزدان آراركن ٬ دهشت اكين ايتمسون بر سيهه وجدان نه لا هو ت سدا الله اكبر سارسيور جا ن بو بر كلبانك هقدر٬ چو قميدر ايكلتسه اكوان بولا هو ت سدا چيقد قبه جو شا جو ش اولو ب ير دن اينر اسر ار قدرت كبر يا طور يله كو كلر دن بو تون اَ هنك خلقت ياد ايدر كن هق ازبردن وجاهى فيض اَ لير ار تيق او نو ر النور از هردن هو يدا شيمد ى ج نا ندر سحر دن ٬ شا م اسر دن سحر وقتنده مو جو دا ت نو شين خو اب ايچند ه يكن بو رو حا ني بو ا اَفا ق مو جا مو ج ايدوب بر دن؛ محيطك قلب خ مو شنده با شلار بر حز ين شيون باقارسك هر طر ف ظلمت ٬ فقط بر ظلمت رو شن سما بيد ار ٬ هر ييلدير جمال للهه برروزن مهشت قيت جا فر ساسنك مهكو مى٬ بيزرى بو تو ن بچا ره لر كو ند وز بو ياد نر همتكارى طو يا ر سر مست اولوركورمش قدرفرداى د يد ارى او نشوه يله يورولمق شويله طورسون٬اك اَ غيربارى سوروكلر كورمه دن ٬ كو ستر مه دن ييافينلق اَ ثارى زمان كچمز كه يوز بيكلر جه قلبك وجد سكر انى ---- ALi Ulvi Kurucu'nun değerlendirmesi Share Ali Ulvi Kurucu'ya Göre Mehmet Âkif Ersoy'un Kişiliği Ali Ulvi Kurucu'ya Göre Mehmet Âkif Ersoy'un Kişiliği Ekrem Yaman Şair Ali Ulvi Kurucu'nun Mehmed Âkif Ersoy hakkında zaman zaman dost ve arkadaşlarıyla sohbetlerinde ortaya konan ve Hatıralar'ın I. Cildinde kayda alınan görüşleri bir yazı bütünlüğü içinde istifadenize sunuyorum. "Çocukluğumdan beri ruhumun bestesi olan İstiklâl Marşı Şairi Âkif Bey merhumun, birinci Safahât'ında 'Ezanlar' başlıklı şaheser bir kaside vardır. Âkif Bey, bu şiirinin ilk sayfasına koyduğu notta şu harikulâde cümleyi kaydeder: 'İhtilâf-ı metâli' sebebiyle küre üzerinde ezansız zaman yoktur.' Ne güzel bir buluş, ne güzel bir anlayış, ne şâhâne bir ifade… Ezan şimdi burada okunur, bir dakika sonra az daha batıda bir yerde, sonra yine bir dakika ileride bir yerde… Öyle öyle dünyayı dolaşır. Her yerde her dakika ezan okunur… Yani sema halkı, gökyüzü sakinleri, melekler, artık daha başka kimler varsa, onlar, durmadan ezan dinlemektedirler…" 1 " (…) Bazı hatıralar vardır ki, insanı derin mazilere çeker. Vaktiyle Mehmed Âkif merhum için yazdığım bir şiirde: 'İnsanlığa rehber olan âlemde büyükler Milletleri ruhuyla asırlarca sürükler' demiştim. Büyük insanların ruhları ve büyük ruhların eserleri büyük oluyor. Bu insanların davaları için çektikleri çileler, ızdıraplar sayısız ve ölçüsüzdür. Onlar, gelecekte davalarına hizmet edecek, yeni ve genç imanlı insanları yetiştirmek uğruna, birçok zahmetlere katlanmışlar, birçok münafığı idare etmek, onlara tahammül etmek zorunda kalmışlardır... Yine bu insanlar, davalarını zayıflatmamak için, aynı yolda hizmet veren dava arkadaşlarını incitmemeye, onların kırıcı söz ve davranışlarını görmezlikten gelmeye büyük dikkat göstermişlerdir." 2 " 'Yâr için ağyâre minnet ettiğim ayb eyleme Bağban bir gül için bin hâre hizmetkâr olur.' 'Benim de bir yârim var, davam var, gayem var: İnsan yetiştirmek, memleketimin dinini, imanını, irfanını, ahlâkını kurtaracak bir nesil yetiştirmek… Gayem, aşkım, hedefim budur. Bu büyük gayeme ermek için, ağyârın, düşmanların, rakiplerin kahrını çekerim; ezalarına, cefalarına tahammül ederim…' Şair 'Bağban bir gül için bin hâre hizmetkâr olur' diyor. Bahçıvanı görürsün ki, bir gül yetiştirmek için bin tane dikenin kahrını çeker. 'Bin' burada tabiî çokluktan kinayedir. 'Hadsiz hesapsız dikenin kahrını çeker' demektir." 3 "Âkif Bey'i neden en çok severiz? Çünkü Safahat'ında lüzumsuz, yersiz, uygunsuz şeyler yoktur. Gençliğinde, üstadları taklit ettiği yaşlarda, âdeta uyarak, birkaç şey yazmışsa da, sonra onları Safahat'a almadığı gibi, hepsini imha ederek ortadan kaldırmıştır. Eserini yok etmek kolay iş değildir. Fakat Âkif'in ihlâsının önünde, hiçbir batıl ve yanlış duramamıştır…" 4 "Merhum (Âkif) der ki: Târihten adam hisse kaparmış… Ne masal şey! Beş bin senelik kıssa yarım hisse mi verdi? 'Târih'i 'tekerrür' diye ta'rif ediyorlar; Hiç ibret alınsaydı tekerrür mü ederdi?" 5 "Merhum Âkif Bey'de (…) efendilik, tevazu, dürüstlük, mertlik… Hepsi onda tam olarak mevcuttu. Samimiyet ve ihlâsının haddi de, eşi de bulunmazdı." 6 "Memleketin başına gelenler, Âkif Bey'e çok tesir etmişti. Âkif gibi bütün ömrünü dinine, vatanına hizmete vakfetmiş bir fikir adamı, hassas bir şair ne kadar ızdırap çeker, bir hesap edelim? 'Memleket yangın içinde! Her gün bir inkılâp, her gün bir inkılâp! Değişmeyen bir şey kalmamış. Memleket kimlerin elinde? Kimler hain olmuş, kimler vatansever? Bunların Âkif Bey'e nasıl tesir ettiğini bir düşünmeli…" 7 "Âkif gerek ailesi, gerek çocukları ve bazı yakınları bakımından talihsiz bir insandı. Rahat görmeyen bir insandı… Bu dertli hâli, onun Türkiye'yi bırakıp (Mısır'a) gelmesinin değerini çok arttırıyordu. Bir kere Millî Mücadele'ye isteği ile katılmış, memleketin İstiklâl Marşı'nı yazmış, en büyük şairi olmuştu. Siyasî bir suçlu değildi. Zorla hudut haricine çıkarılmamıştı. Tamamen kendi gönlüyle, isteğiyle, ihtiyarıyla, iradesiyle, memleketindeki bütün imkânları, sevdiği İstanbul'da, dostları arasında yaşamayı bırakıp terk-i diyar etmişti. Onunki dini için, davası için yapılmış tam bir hicret idi… Bir tarafta da, Türkiye'den ölüm veya hapis korkusuyla mecburen kaçıp gelmiş mülteciler vardı. Bu iki hareket tarzı elbette ki bir değildi. Bu bakımdan, Âkif Bey'in, o sıkıntılara katlanıp Kahire'de kalması, çok kıymetli, çok faziletli bir hareket idi." 8 "Âkif Bey mert, nezih bir insandı. Özüyle, sözüyle, tevazuuyla insan olmak, insan kalmak aşkını taşıyan bir insandı…" 9 "Muhakkak her şiirde, lügata bakmanızı icap eden kelimeler olur. Bir şair, görmüş, bilmiş, hissetmiş, düşünüp taşınmış, en yüksek hislerini, gönlünün, ruhunun duygularını kâğıda dökmüş. Bunun için tabiî ki, günlük lisanda bulunmayan, derin, ince manaları ifade eden kelimeler, rumuzlar kullanacaktır. Bütün dillerde de bu böyledir." 10 "1400 senelik İslâm, 650 yıllık Osmanlı ve bin senelik Müslüman Türk tarihini, yükselişiyle, başına gelen felâketleriyle, her safhası ile yazmış… Tasviri var, feryadı var, fikriyatı var! (Dilimizi) sadeleştirme işi, milleti cahil bırakmanın bir şekli, bir mazereti ve bir bahanesidir. İnsanlar tembeldir. Kolayı gördükçe gevşer, rahata alışır. Gayret sarf edilerek anlaşılacak eserlerden kaçar. Böylece bir zaman sonra, birkaç nesilde, milletin tamamı câhilliğe mahkûm olur. Artık ondan sonra, bilen, çalışan, düşünen insanlar yadırganır. İşte o zaman tam felâket demektir." 11 'Abdülhak Hâmid ile kendinizi nasıl bulursunuz?' sorusunu Âkif şöyle cevaplandırmıştır: " 'Hâmid'le benim aramdaki fark şudur: Ben yükseldiğimde, Hâmid kadar yükselemem. Alçaldığımda da o kadar alçalamam…' Bence, 'yükselemem' demesinde tevazu vardır. Âkif, Hâmid'den fazla yükselmiştir. Metafizik, ilâhî (sırlar), ruha, imana ait, tevhide dair bahisler, Âkif'de daha açık, daha olgun ve daha dolgundur. Hâmid'de de iman vardır. Fakat daha çok felsefî mülâhazalar, felsefî ilhamlar hâlindedir. Şüphelerle doludur. Kâfir denmez; münkir, mülhid denmez; fakat Hâmid'de şüpheler vardır. Âkif Bey'de, bütün düşünceler, mülâhazalar sonunda yine teslimiyete varır. Âkif Bey'in ilhamları, Kur'an-ı Kerim'den, vahiyden ve Rasûlullah'tan alınan ilhamlardır. Âkif Bey, Hâmid hakkında, ondan naklen bir de şunu söylemişti: 'Hâmid Bey'in kendi sözü olduğu için söylüyorum. Bir de şöyle demiştir: Benim belimden yukarım insan, ondan aşağısı canavardır… Bu kendi sözüdür. Ben elhamdülillah, bunu diyemem, buna razı olamam ve böyle bir perişanlığa düşmemeyi de Rabb'imden niyaz ederim. Her yerim ve her hâlimle insan olmanın gayretindeyim…'" 12 "Âkif'i neden seviyoruz? Çünkü biz ne hissediyorsak o da milletle beraber aynı şeyleri hissetmiş. Ruhumuzun tercümanı olmuş. Dertlerimizi, acılarımızı keşfetmiş; üzülmüş, teselli etmiş; çareler göstermiş… Batı dünyasına ne ötekiler gibi tam teslim olmuş; ne de 'gavurdur, hiçbir şeyi alınmaz' diye taassup göstermiş. İyiyi, faydalıyı, bizim bünyemize, ruhumuza, ahlâkımıza uygun olanı alalım demiş…" 1- Ali Ulvi KURUCU, Hatıralar 1, 6. Baskı, Kaynak Yayınları: 186, İzmir, Çağlayan Matbaası, Ocak 2009, s. 221. 2- KURUCU, Hatıralar- 1, s. (230-231). 3- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. (232-233). 4- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 338. 5- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 371. 6- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 375. 7- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 377. 8- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 378. 9- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 380. 10- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 381. 11- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 382. 12- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. (384-385). 13- KURUCU, A.g.e, s. 393. thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Ezanlar şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Ezanlar şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Ezanlar şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Ezanlar şiiri Kategori:Ezanlar Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Ezan